An Epilogue to Pilot No 5
by Mostlydreaming
Summary: Pilot #5, a 1943 war drama, ended abruptly with George sacrificing himself, ramming his plane into an enemy carrier to prevent a devestating attack. He left behind Freddie, his new wife, and Vito, his best friend, who had been in love with her all along. This is my added ending.
1. Chapter 1

Vito went to visit Freddie as soon as he arrived home on leave.

Freddie's husband George, had sacrificed himself, dive bombing an enemy carrier with the stranded squad's last plane, preventing a devastating attack.

They had all volunteered for the probable suicide mission, but it was George who was chosen. He was eager to do it to redeem himself. Eager after abandoning his ideals to work for a crooked politician. He lost his standing, his self respect, and Freddie. It was Vito himself who got George the job. Vito was a little looser with his ideals, but even he didn't know it would go as far as it did, that George would take the fall and lose Freddie.

Vito was in love with Freddie too. He had hired her as his secretary thinking he could sweet talk her into falling for him, but she was already in love with George. Feeling guilty about George's downfall after Vito left him for New York, he helped him and Freddie get back together, before they were shipped out.

Vito wrote Freddie to tell her about George's final days and offered his apologies. He called her as soon as he got a chance. He doubted it was much comfort as she still seemed pretty devastated by it. "I'm so sorry Freddie. He was a good man. He was a hero, you know, he sacrificed himself for the rest of us." He heard a muffled sob, and a hushed "Thank you, Vito," and she hung up.

As the war was nearing its end, he was finally granted a week's leave. All he could think about was her. He just kept thinking, "It was right that she chose George, I was so selfish and arrogant. She saw right through me."

George had bettered him on almost everything. He was the better lawyer and the better pilot, he stayed and fought the fascist politicians at home, he rigged the patched up plane with the bomb and even talked the commander into letting him fly it, when Vito tried to insist that he should be the one to go. On the flight home, he was still battling his guilt, "He was the better man. It should have been me."

Freddie was a strong, intelligent woman and completely noble to her core. His complete opposite back then. He loved their bantering sessions even though she bested him in most of them. She also had an inner compassion and humor he found irresistible. He couldn't bear to think of her suffering. His first stop had to be to see her, even if she didn't feel the same way about him. He wouldn't blame her, but he had to make sure she was ok.

George had left instructions for her to buy back their old house, the house they built together. As he drove up to the house, he saw a moving van and his heart sank a little. He walked up to the open door and saw her going thru some papers. Tapping on the door tentatively, he finally spoke, "Hi Freddie."

She looked up with a sad look, and to his surprise she looked pleased and relieved to see him. "Vito," she said as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, "you came home safe."

At first he couldn't say anything and just held her. All his old feelings came rushing back. Closing his eyes, he thought, "this is what I came back for."

"Yeah...I came to see you Freddie. Is there anything I can do for you? Are you doing alright?"

As she stepped back, her sad look returned, "I guess...I'm doing the best I can."

"You're moving then?"

"Yes, I can't stay here anymore. This was our house...now that he's gone...everything reminds me of him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm renting an apartment in the city, I've gotten a job there. I just need to be alone for a while."

He wondered if this was a hint.

"Do you need help moving?" he asked anyway, just wanting to be near.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to waste your leave on this..." she started.

Vito grew serious, "Freddie after everything we've all been through, I just want to be here for you."

"Ok," she conceded, "but I'll owe you dinner after we've finished."

They worked all afternoon. The hardest part for her was going thru George's things. Vito was patient and sat silently as tears would come to her eyes, as she chose what to keep and what to let go. Near the end, she handed Vito his favorite old watch and said, "I think you should have this." Vito tried to object but she waved him off and insisted.

At this point, Vito's eyes welled up too. She got up, crawled into his arms and they sat and cried together. After a good while, she sat up, wiped her face and said, "I guess I still owe you a dinner."

Vito didn't want to be any trouble but she said, "no, it's no trouble, we can go to the diner on the corner."

They sat together, but neither ate much and they hardly spoke. It seemed there was so much to say but no easy ways to say it.

He walked her back to her apartment and they stood in the doorway facing each other.

"Well, the war's over, when do you get to come home for good."

"My discharge comes thru in a couple of months. Do you want me to come back tomorrow to help?" he asked hopefully.

"Vito..." she started, "I just need some time alone, to get settled."

"Oh...of course," he cast his eyes down, not wanting her to see what he felt.

But she did see it and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Why don't you write to me, let me know you're still ok...and come and see me after you get out."

"Yeah I can do that." Vito answered softly as he held her one more time.

She leaned back and touched his cheek, "take care of yourself, and come back home."

He smiled, "I will."

She walked thru the door, "Don't forget to write to me."

"I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Vito was disappointed she didn't want to see him again on his leave. Of course, he realized she was still grieving. She could probably tell he was still in love with her, even though he tried to hide it. She didn't want to deal with all that right now. He figured she probably invited him to write and come back out of kindness.

For the rest of his leave he visited friends and relatives, and got a job offer for when he got out of the service. He figured he'd take it. It didn't pay as much as he was used to, but he didn't care. He was tired of trying to live in the fast lane. All those years he chased money while ignoring what was going on in the rest of the world, including his brother Nikola, who he didn't know was arrested and tortured by the fascists in Italy. He was sick and committed suicide after coming to America, after finding out his brother was a fascist-sympathizer.

He never knew if that was why he killed himself. He just remembered their fight not long before, when Vito started mindlessly spouting the fascist propaganda. He never understood the hate behind it and all the harm it caused. He didn't know what his brother had already suffered at their hands.

And Freddie. He loved her from the moment he first saw her, He hired George as a last ditch effort to try and drive a wedge between them and it worked. George came in and worked hard in his first job. He even defended their motives for the cold, heartless tasks they were given because it was for the "greater good". Freddie railed against it but George staunchly defended himself, unlike Vito who liked to tease, and usually conceded by the end of their arguments. He didn't really care that much about the fascist party, he just enjoyed watching Freddie get riled up over her latest cause.

His plan worked, they broke up but it didn't win him Freddie. She left them both. Vito finally came to see all the hurt he'd caused for his own selfish reasons. He secretly arranged for them to meet and surprised them both with tickets to Vegas to get married before he and George shipped out. He knew it was what they both wanted. He still loved her but it was worth it to see her happy.

He'd joined the service trying to make up for his mistakes, but now all he wanted was Freddie. He hit the bars pretty hard on the last nights of his leave, debating whether to stay in contact or to just leave her alone.

After reporting back, he did write her a letter, one just saying he was well and hoped she was the same, trying not to get too personal. To his surprise, she wrote back rather quickly. She addressed him warmly and talked about trying to adjust to her new life. They wrote back and forth for the next two months and as his discharge date approached he couldn't help feeling a little excited.

In her last letter she mentioned she was looking forward to seeing him. He tried not to read too much into that but he couldn't help it. He really didn't expect her to write so often or even to bring up the aforementioned meeting. She seemed to be looking forward to it too. In his last letter, he offered to come by and take her out to dinner as payback. In her last, she accepted.

Was it just friendly or something more? Or maybe she still wasn't ready for anything more. He tried to stay calm and focus on keeping things friendly.

This time he arrived in his best suit, sans the uniform. It fit a little loose on him though, he still hadn't gained all his weight back.

As she opened the door, her face broke out into a smile, "Vito, you're back" she said as she embraced him. He walked into her apartment and sat down. It was small, but it felt warm and comfortable, George's picture sat on the mantle.

She sat next to him, "So you're finally back home. When do you start that job here in town?"

"Oh yes I start that next week." He smiled, "You're not looking for another job are you? I could always use a great secretary."

Then it struck him maybe he'd overstepped his bounds, but she took it in stride. "No I'm alright where I am for now...but I'll keep that in mind," she smiled.

They went out to dinner. He tried to keep it relaxed. They kept it on current events, avoiding all the old sensitive subjects. Vito didn't start to get antsy again until after he took her home. She invited him in and they sat down on the sofa and talked over drinks.

Finally, he couldn't resist. "How are you really getting along Freddie?"

"I'm adjusting. It's been a little lonely here. Men in the office know I'm a working war widow so they're always flirting with me. I did agree to go out with one last week, but it was terrible, he was all hands."

Vito couldn't help feeling a little jealous at the thought and wanting to go find the man and punch him in the face.

On second thought though, she was dating again, so maybe...

"So you've started going out again?"

"Well, that was my first attempt. So I don't know. Maybe I'm just not ready."

He swallowed and took a deep breath, "Would you...like to go out with me again? I mean just for fun..." he ended with a smile, "I promise you wouldn't have to fight me off."

She leaned back and looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure?" And they both laughed.

"You haven't had to fight me off tonight have you?"

"I remember you pursuing me pretty hard back in the day," she said good-naturedly.

He did remember and he stopped smiling, looking down, "Yeah, I did. But I know you're not ready for all that."

He looked back up. "I didn't even know if you ever really forgave me for everything I did, talking George into taking that job."

"I forgave you a long time ago Vito. George wanted that job back then. You were a different person then, too," she hesitated, "I like who you are now."

"Yeah, well...I don't," he looked down at his hands, wrestling with something he'd been wanting to say. "Freddie, I'm so sorry the way everything happened." When he couldn't hold it back anymore, he finally broke down.

"It should've been me, Freddie. I wanted him to pick me." he pleaded, starting to get choked up. "I know he was the better man. He should have been the one to come home to you."

He spoke with all sincerity and she knew it, survivor's guilt was etched all across his face.

"Vito, it was war. He wanted to do it. He was chosen. It's not your fault. I know that."

She watched as tears filled his eyes and he broke down sobbing. She held him. This time she was the strong one. She kissed him gently on the forehead...and nuzzled her cheek next to his. He moved his lips to hers and they started kissing deeply before she suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Freddie," he gasped realizing what he did.

She stood up, hand touching her face, looking surprised, "I think maybe you should go now Vito."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it..." He desperately wanted to make it up, "It won't happen again, I swear."

She opened the door, "we'll talk about this later Vito, please just go."

"Freddie..." he stopped, and started walking out the door, turning one last time...

"I'm sorry," and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Vito left her apartment feeling lower than he'd ever felt in his life. Worse than after George's death. Worse than Nikola's suicide. He had been trying to finally make amends for all his sins and now he fucked it all up.

"I just promised her I wouldn't do that." He punched the apartment's sign as he walked past, adding to his pain. "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

He hit a couple shots at the local bar with his hand still throbbing. He went home intent on numbing it.

He bought a bottle of liquor on his way home, slammed the door, turned on the radio, and settled on his couch ready for a binge. "I didn't deserve her anyway," he muttered with disgust as he opened the bottle.

"Great, another fucking love song," he cursed at the radio. He mentally kicked himself with each swallow. Tears pooled in his eyes as he worked his way thru the entire bottle, until he finally passed out.

He awoke the next afternoon, head pounding, drooling on the sofa cushion. The phone was ringing. He stumbled across the room and as he reached for the receiver jerked back, "Ow!"

His hand was now purple and swollen from his altercation with the sign the night before. He picked it up with his right and with a hoarse voice said, "Yeah."

"Vito?" Freddie's voice came through the line and he was instantly wide awake.

"Freddie..." he wasn't expecting her to ever want to speak to him again. "about last night, I...I just got so caught up..."

"I know, I overreacted. We were both very emotional last night. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I asked you to leave. I'd forgotten that you've been through a lot yourself. You've been through a war, not knowing if you'd ever make it back or not. You've lost friends, family...your best friend."

She continued softly, "And I treated you so badly just because you kissed me. When I think about it, I've been finding comfort in your arms ever since you came back. I guess I was being selfish. I forgot that you might need comforting too."

She was being so kind, he felt worse, "Freddie, I know I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry for everything, I won't bother you anymore."

"Vito..." she paused, "I don't want you to go. I want to see you again. I think...I need you in my life right now." Her voice started to get more emotional, "I missed you...It might be something more but I just don't know. If that's too uncertain for you, I understand. But...I'd like for you to stay in my life."

Vito listened in silence as he took it all in. "I'd like for that to happen too," he whispered.

She sniffled, "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he answered softly.

"Good," she sounded relieved, "I'll see you at six then."

"Okay Freddie, I'll see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Vito hung up the phone completely mentally drained. He had cried more in their last two meetings than he had in his entire life. Maybe it was what he needed. But at least he felt settled now.

He and Freddie's relationship was established. They needed each other. Whether it ended in marriage or not, time will tell, and of course he hoped it would, but just knowing that she needed him too meant it wasn't only one sided anymore. They were holding onto each other. And it felt real.

The next day he woke up feeling more like himself than he had in ages, more assured and confident. No, he wasn't the cocky narcissistic lawyer willing to sell his soul for money and prestige. Now he was a humbled man, grateful to be able take his first steps towards a new life, and thinking he might finally have a real shot at getting it.

That night he went to Freddie's and as she answered the door in a new dress, he marveled, "Freddie, you look beautiful," but this time it wasn't just a line, he really felt it. It wasn't just her looks, it was everything about her.

"There he is, that smooth talker." she laughed.

"No, no," he waved her off, "It's not that." He smiled. "Just a statement of fact."

"Okay, okay. Thank you. And I hope you like pot roast?"

"It smells terrific, you know I've had nothing but army slop and all night diners. I haven't had home cooking in forever." As he poured them each a glass of wine.

As she came to him to serve him his plate, he touched her arm, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, Vito what happened?" she exclaimed, looking at his swollen hand.

Vito glanced at it, "aw, it's alright, I just had a little run in with the sign post outside last night."

She smiled and shook her head, "you should put some ice on that." She put some ice in a towel and wrapped it around his hand as he watched her admiringly.

"I'm glad you came," as she sat across from him, "I couldn't let our reunion end like that." She took a sip of wine, "I was happy to see you again, Vito. I was feeling awfully low before you came back. You were...a little light in the middle of my darkness. And you've changed. I feel like I'm seeing you and not just this facade you've put up to impress people."

"I'm ashamed of the man I used to be. I hate everything that's happened, but I'm glad it finally opened my eyes to what's really important."

"You've been wonderful. You're just what I needed. Another war torn soul looking for consolation," she put down her fork, "...and that's why I had to call you to apologize. I really did welcome having you back. I needed you to hold me, to remind me that everything was going to be ok. I realize now that you needed that from me too."

Vito continued the confessional, "Yes Freddie, but that wasn't all it was for me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I had to make sure you were ok. Even if you wanted nothing else to do with me."

"You've made amends with me a long time ago, Vito. You've proved yourself to be a good man, a good friend. You don't owe me anything."

He held out his hand, "I tried to do right by you and George because I owed it to you, but I really just wanted to make you happy. Loving you has always brought out the best part of me." She slowly reached out and laid her hand on his. He caressed it as he continued. "You think I didn't try to forget you with every woman I could find in New York. It's always been you Freddie. I still love you. I can't help it. I always have and I always will."

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't.

On the radio, "It Had to be you," started playing and he smiled. "You know in all these years, I've never danced with you. Would you dance with me Freddie?"

She looked pleasantly surprised, but smiled and nodded yes. He took her in his arms, held her close, and sang softly as they swayed back and forth.

She closed her eyes, laid her head on his shoulder, and felt all of her apprehensions fading away.

As the song ended, he tilted her face up to his, and kissed her gently.

"That's enough of that I guess. I don't want you to think you'll have to fight me off," he smiled.

She laughed softly, " I don't."

Taking that as an invitation, he leaned in and kissed her again, slowly, deeply.

"You haven't forgotten how to sweep a girl off her feet have you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah but it never worked with you," he replied studying her face. "I could never get you to fall in love with me."

"Vito, you were very sweet and attractive, but you were so immature, not malicious just naïve. And...it was just never the right time."

"How about now?" He knew he was pushing the envelope again but he couldn't help it. She'd never been so accepting of him as she was right now. Holding her in his arms gave him confidence, especially now that he knew that she enjoyed it.

"I don't know Vito...Now, I'm not in love with someone else...Now, you're more thoughtful and considerate," she paused trying to find the words, "Now it feels different. It feels nice. But you're just as impetuous as you ever were."

He laughed, "Yeah I tried but I couldn't get rid of that one." He looked at her seriously, "Is it something you think you could get used to?"

She sighed, "You're impossible. You're determined to wear me down aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

She let out a soft laugh. "It must be...I have almost no resistance left."

He looked amused at this last statement. "It's not the wine is it? Maybe I should be a gentleman and go, and not wear out my welcome."

She looked up at him, "You don't have to go," as she held him around the waist, "I can take care of myself if you get out of line."

He laughed, "Oh, I know you can," and kissed her again softly, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

He took her by the hand and sat her down next to him. He looked at her tenderly, "Freddie, just give us a chance," he whispered, "just give me a chance to make you happy."

"What am I going to do with you?" she said gently as her eyes softened. Her hand moved up his shoulder and they leaned in together and began to kiss deeply. Her arms slid around his neck, gripping his hair. He could feel she wanted him too.

Vito's hands moved down to her hips and pulled her closer, his kisses trailing heatedly down her neck. "Ahh...Vito," she murmured as if in a dream. Until she finally woke up and pulled away, "Vito..."

He quickly pulled back, "Ok. I can stop."

She saw the look on his face and tugged him back closer. "It's ok Vito, it felt nice. I just..."

"I know, it's too fast." He sighed and put his arm around her, "it's all right." In all honesty, he was thrilled. He never expected it to go this far tonight, for her to want him like this. He had waited for her for years, he could wait a little longer.

"You know, I've been afraid to get involved with anyone again. I know he's been gone over two years now, but he was my high school sweetheart. There was a time I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. When you came back I was so happy but I was also scared to death. I knew you still loved me. I knew if we got involved it would have to be serious. But...when you kissed me, it surprised me. It felt right, but it also felt wrong. That's why I reacted the way I did."

He shook his head, "That was my fault, I just got carried away."

"Yes but I couldn't sleep that night," she continued, "I was afraid that I had chased you off for good. I was afraid to be with you and afraid not to. It sounds crazy I know." She looked up at him earnestly, "I just knew I didn't want to lose you. Right now, I'm happy that I didn't."

He closely examined her face, his hand caressing her cheek, "Freddie, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I know." She smiled in spite of herself, "after all these years, a marriage, and a war," she laughed softly and wiped away a tear. "I think you're crazy but I know."

"I am crazy," he smiled and wiped away another tear, "you had me figured out years ago."

She smiled and seemed to relax again. She had finally gotten everything off her chest. Their dynamics were changing and she liked it. She smiled at him affectionately and put her arms back around his waist, "so I guess you have worn me down. Now what?"

He smiled, "Now I'm going to marry you."

She laughed and snuggled in a little closer, "I knew you were going to say that."


	6. Chapter6

For an instant when Freddie opened her eyes, she'd almost forgotten where she was. Oh, she was still in her apartment all right, curled up on the sofa where she had dozed off many times before. But she awoke this time, not clutching her latest novel, but gazing onto the face of a sleeping Vito. She'd fallen asleep on his chest. Suddenly she remembered the night before. The dinner...the dancing...the wine...the kissing. They talked and laughed for hours before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Dawn hadn't quite cracked yet but she could tell it was getting close. Of course when the night began, she hadn't intended on letting him spend the night. But by the end, she'd found herself falling in love with him. She let her eyes scan his relaxed face. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to wake him just yet. She wasn't quite ready to talk about what all this means. She remembered the joking proposal he'd made the night before, just as he'd done in the past. But this time she was considering it. This time she was starting to want it too.

She thought about all the years they'd known each other. That sparkle he had in his eyes the first time they met and has had ever since. It was there every time he looked at her. Oh, she'd known he was crazy about her from the beginning. He didn't try to hide it. Part of her enjoyed the pursuit, staying just one step ahead as he tried a new tack. A fun little flirtatious game. The other girls around the office were quite jealous. She already had George but Vito's full attention was on her too. Even if he'd taken someone else out on a date, they ceased to exist when Freddie entered the room. George saw it and didn't like it either, but she tried to convince him it was harmless, that he shouldn't take him seriously. She tried not to. Vito was handsome enough to be sure, but he was still a little boy inside. It was charming but she didn't trust him. What would happened when the little boy grew tired of his new toy? The little boy laying next to her was finally all grown up, with just enough mischievousness left to keep it interesting.

The night before he was, in turns, loving, tender, and playful. For the first time, she allowed herself to be caught as he weaved his web around her. As her eyes stopped at his lips, she felt a warm glow. She was ready to wake him up now. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He opened his eyes. Surprise, love, and adoration all flashed for an instant. She watched as his mind processed everything from the night before, just as hers had done. A sly smile spread across his face, "Hi gorgeous."

She smiled, but she didn't answer. Instead she traced his face with her fingertips. She hadn't been intimate with a man since George was shipped out. Vito's grin faded as if he could read her mind. His breathing quickened. He inched upright. She leaned in to kiss him again. As their mouths parted, kissing deeper, her hands slid down his body to his belt. She could feel his body tense with excitement as she started to loosen it.

She slipped her hand into his pants and could feel he was already hard. "Ahh...Freddie," he breathed as he arched his head back, reflexively reacting to her touch.

Collecting himself, he sat up, kissing her feverishly as he slid her dress down.

"Come to bed with me." she whispered into his ear as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah," he said and without missing a beat, he yanked his shirt off and picked her up carrying her to her bed.

He was so hungry for her, it almost felt out of control. He resumed his feverish kissing down her body, muttering, "I've wanted you for so long."

She reached down to caress his hair but he took her hand and gently held it down by her side. "This time I'm going to fight for you," he said as he continued going down. She felt his mouth on her.

"What are you...doing...Vito..." she gasped.

With George, it was nice. It was loving, but it was nothing like this. She finally surrendered herself to whatever he wanted.

He came back up and positioned himself over her. Their eyes met as he entered her. They both moaned.

"Oh...Freddie...I love you," Vito muttered breathlessly as they kissed again.

"I love you too Vito," as she clutched him tightly.

As he moved faster, he felt her body contract beneath him, "ohhh, god," she gasped. He couldn't hold back any more, and cried out as he came too.

Vito kissed her and rolled over to one side as she laid her head on his chest, still out of breath. As he began planting soft kisses on her face, she giggled and rolled back over on top of him. He smiled at her aggressive move. She knew that smile.

"Marry me," he said it with a grin, but she knew he really meant it.

She knew her answer was yes, but she had to tease him a little. "I don't know. Do you believe in long engagements?"

"What, you mean years, like you and George?"

"No," he answered smiling, "but you'd still have to say yes for there to be one at all."

She looked up teasingly, as if deep in thought, "um," before looking back down at him. "Yes, Vito, I'll marry you."

He wasn't expecting this. He sat up, rolling her back over. "Yes? You mean you will?" He said excitedly.

She giggled, "Yes I'll marry you," she repeated.

"You said yes," he nuzzled her, still not believing it. "Aw, I need to do this right." He looked at her left hand. "I'm gonna get you the biggest rock you've ever seen."

"I don't want a big rock," she said as she settled back on her pillow.

"Just the same, I'm gonna do this right," he said as he leapt out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, slightly annoyed. She thought they would just spend the day in bed together.

"I've got something to do. I'll be back soon." He stopped to admire her body one more time. "You're so beautiful," he said as he leaned over to kiss her goodbye. She tried pulling him back into bed but he laughed and said, "I'll be right back."


	7. Chapter7

Freddie had dozed back off, happily curled up in her blankets, when Vito returned. He stopped to gaze at his new fiancé before he slipped out of his clothes and slid in behind her under the covers. He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "is this my sleeping beauty?"

She giggled softly, "don't you know I can only be woken up by a kiss?" And Vito happily abliged.

"So did you take care of that thing that couldn't wait until tomorrow," she lightly chastised.

"I start my new job tomorrow, I had to do it today." He seemed genuinely regretful to leave her so soon after finally winning her.

"I just thought we could spend the day together... here," she said seductively, motioning towards the bed.

He took the hint and began kissing her neck, "We will honey...most of it."

"Most of it?"

He tried to ignore that she caught that, and slid her body back towards him, as his kisses trailed down her shoulder.

"Vito... tell me." She persisted.

"I'm taking you out tonight, that's all. You've got to eat sometime. But until then..."

"Vito you don't have to feel like you have to rush this. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Yeah, well I don't believe you," he lightly bit the back of her neck, sending tingles down her body. He pulled her hips back into his. She could feel he was getting excited again. Ok, this was how she wanted to spend their day.

"It's not fair to argue while you're biting my neck," she said sheepishly, trying to reach back for him.

"All's fair in love and war," as he continued, wrapping his arms around her. She felt his hand sliding down between her legs and she groaned with pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop and play fair?" as he intensified his efforts.

"No," she gasped, "don't stop."

"I didn't think so," he said with a great deal of self satisfaction. He positioned himself behind her and entered her again as she moaned, arching her back.

"Is this what you wanted to do today?" he whispered behind her.

"Yes," she breathed.

"This is what I want everyday," as wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close while he continued. "I wanted to be inside you for so long..."

As she lay in his arms breathless a second time, Vito tried to suppress how truly ecstatic he was. It all felt to good to be true. All the nights he lay awake thinking of her. He gave her up before he got shipped out. She didn't want him. He knew he couldn't make her happy but George could. After George died, a selfish thought would creep in, "I wonder if she could love me now." A thought he would try to immediately squelch with "but she didn't want _you_." He thought "if I see her one more time, maybe then I can move on." But it didn't turn out that way at all. Neither wanted closure from the other. But his insecurity was still there. "What if she changes her mind?"

"I've got to go get ready for tonight," he said as he kissed her on the forehead." He stood up and started getting dressed.

"I could just make something here if you'd like?" She knew what he wanted to do and she wanted it too, but he was feeling rushed by his insecurity and he didn't need to be.

"I want to take you out before I start work again tomorrow. We can eat in tomorrow night." He yanked her covers off, "come on, get ready," as she laughed.

After he left, as she was getting ready, she started getting excited, even giddy. She knew what was coming but the anticipation was still palpable. She wondered what their lives together would be like. Would she keep her job or go to work for him as he originally wanted? Where would they live? How many children would they have?


	8. Chapter8

He saw her coming down the walk and he lept out the car, and picked her up in his arms.

"There's my beautiful girl," he exclaimed, as he started carrying her towards the car.

"Vito," she laughed, "put me down."

They arrived at the newest restaurant in town. She'd never been before. He offered her his arm, which she took.

After they sat down, Vito couldn't help but ask, "what did I do right Freddie? I couldn't hold back my feelings, even though I tried. I tried not to be pushy again, but I was." He looked at her thoughtfully. "What changed your mind about me?"

She smiled and paused thoughtfully for a second, "I don't know why this happened for me so fast...I always liked you, even when you were being a scoundrel. I loved you before as a friend. Maybe I didn't have very far to fall, to fall in love with you."

"I was pretty sure you hated me after that first night."

"I didn't hate you...I was just afraid. When we were writing back and forth, I found myself getting excited over every new letter. Almost like you _were_ my sweetheart far from home. I was so happy and excited to see you again, I was surprised myself. I knew how you felt about me. I knew if I went out with you, it would have to be for keeps. I didn't want to break your heart."

"I didn't care if you broke my heart, I just wanted a chance. I knew it might not work out."

"Last night I stopped fighting it, I just relaxed and let myself be with you. That was it, I knew. It was like a piece just snapped into place. I woke up laying next to you and realized this is what I want. I thought about taking it slow or playing hard to get for a while, but I can't. I'm not interested in another long engagement. I did that and got three days with my last husband. I'd rather get started with our lives together right now."

"Me too," he kissed her, "I'm not going to wait for us to build our dream home or until I'm established in my new job. We can figure that out along the way."

As they left the restaurant walking arm in arm, he suggested they go for a walk. She agreed, suppressing a smile.

They walked around the town square, before stopping in front of the fountain. She watched as Vito took a knee. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. He pulled out the ring.

"Freddie, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. You've consumed my every thought, even when we were apart. You mean so much to me, I gave you up just to make you happy. Now that I've kissed you and held you and heard you say you love me, I can't give you up again. You would make me the happiest man on earth Freddie. Will you marry me?"

Tears were filling her eyes. She knew this was coming, but she could still hardly speak. "Yes, Vito. I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up, twirling her around, "Oh my love, you've made me so happy." he stopped to kiss her. Behind them they heard claps, they turned and saw an old couple sitting on a bench, witnesses to the whole thing. They laughed and accepted congratulations.

Upon returning to the car she said, "I want to see your place."

He smiled, "Ok, but there isn't much to see. I haven't been there that long, and I've been a little preoccupied since my return."

"Still...I'd like to."

He took her to his apartment and he didn't lie, it was larger than hers but it was pretty spartan. "I told you. The bit of furniture it has, came with it...I did buy a new bed though," he said with a grin.

She wondered into the kitchen, which was almost bare. "You have no food."

He shrugged, "I told you so. It's been restaurants and diners since I came back."

She took his hand, "what did you say about a new bed." He chuckled as they walked back to the bedroom.

After their lovemaking, laying in one another's arms, she gazed at her ring, "it's beautiful, but how did you buy a ring on Sunday? The jeweler's closed."

He laughed, "Well...I went to the jeweler's house. I'll probaby owe him some free legal work. I told him it was an emergency."

"Great. Now he probably thinks I'm pregnant," she snickered.

He brushed the hair off her forehead, "You will be," he said quietly.

She looked at the clock, "oh, I've got to go. I got work tomorrow."

He sat up with a realization, "you mean that place where the guys flirt with you and the guy that's all hands."

It hit her too, "Yeah...but now I'm engaged. I'm sure it'll stop."

He didn't look convinced. "I don't want you to work there anymore."

"Well, I can't leave without giving notice. I'd like to keep working."

"Well...You can give your notice. You can work somewhere else. Or work with me."

She smiled at his sudden jealousy. She wasn't that attached to her job but she did like her boss.

"Ok. I'll put in my notice. But I don't know if you'll want to work with me again," she smiled, "you know I won't put up with your rubbish."

"Are you kidding, I'm counting on it," he smiled. "I'll take you to work tomorrow."

"Okay," she shook her head. "Take me home now though."


	9. Chapter9

As she was getting ready for work, waiting for Vito to pick her up, she was still a little shocked about the turn of events. Excited, but shocked. Just a few days ago, she was eagerly awaiting his return. Perhaps more than she wanted to admit, definately more than she tried to let on. Now a few days later she agreed to be his wife. It sounded crazy. There was a knock on the door.

It was Vito holding a rose, smiling, "top of the mornin' to ya, future Mrs Alessandro."

She accepted the rose, and a long lingering kiss. "What did you do, wake up the florist too?"

"Nah, I stole this out of the garden next door," he shrugged while she shook her head.

"I'm ready," as she stuck the flower in a glass of water.

"You're going to give your notice today, right?" He gently reminded while they were on their way. "And you'll make sure everybody knows you're engaged?"

"Yes, Vito. I will. Stop being so anxious. We still have a lot of things we have to discuss."

"Like what?" already sounding anxious.

"Like where we'll live, where I'll work, when we will we actually get married."

"Well I figured we could get married in a few days after we get a license. You could move in with me until we get a house."

"I think we should wait at least til next month," she said decidedly, as he made a face. "Don't look like that, I'm not suggesting waiting years, I just want to get everything ready without a rush," as they stopped in front of her work.

He got out and opened her door. "Besides, I'm enjoying being courted," she said as she kissed him.

"Ok, next month..." he looked resigned.

She walked into work and started greeting her co-workers. They were mostly respectful but for a couple "Hi beautifuls." Including one from Alec, the "all hands" guy, who made a bee line for her upon sight.

"Did you have a nice weekend beautiful?" As he parked himself on the corner of her desk.

"Yes Alec, It was wonderful." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Good, good...So can I take you out to lunch today? There's that place around the corner I've been wanting to try."

"Sorry Alec. I've got plans."

"What already? I thought I got to you first. It's not Harry is it? That bum. He's been talking about asking you out."

She raised her left hand, "I'm already spoken for Alec."

He looked shocked. "What? When did this happen? We just went out a couple weeks ago."

"It happened this weekend," she said steadily.

"Some guy you just met?" He said distainfully.

"No. I've known him for years. We've written each other. He just came back home from the war."

"Still this is awfully sudden."

She could feel her temper rising through the roof. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm in love with him."

He shook his head and went over to the other guys, sharing the news. She focused on the work on her desk, while she could hear them muttering comments of disapproval in the distance.

She was almost ready to get up and say something when Mr Thatcher walked in, her boss and a senior partner with the firm. Alec wasted no time telling him the news. Mr Thatcher looked surprised but walked over looking pleased. "Congratulations Freddie. I'm so happy for you. You deserve some happy news."

Tears filled her eyes. He was almost like a father to her. "Thank you so much, Mr Thatcher." She hugged him.

"Does this mean you'll be leaving us soon?"

He made it easier for her. "Yes, in two weeks. I'll be going to work for my fiancé...he's a lawyer too."

He patted her hand, "Well I wish you all the best. He's a lucky man."

The rest of the morning, she avoided Alec. Harry came to congratulate her but cautioned "aren't you rushing into this."

When Vito came to pick her up for lunch, she was grateful to get out of the office.

She came out and fell into his arms as though it had been months not hours. "Hey baby, are you ok?" he could see that she wasn't.

"Yeah I'm ok," trying to put on a brave face but still not leaving his arms.

"Did they say something to you? You want me to talk to them." He said, starting to get worked up.

"No, Vito it's ok. It was just a morning of disapproving looks and comments."

"Just quit Freddie, don't put up with that. You know they're just jealous."

"Let's go to lunch. I'm hungry, I gave my notice. I leave in two weeks."

"Just quit. You don't owe them anything Freddie. This is about us now."

Now she wished she hadn't said anything, he was getting himself worked up. "I told my boss two weeks, I can last til then. Anyway, how's your first day going?"

"Good...They offered me a secretary but I told them I had a line on my own. You're gonna take it then, right?"

"Yes, but I think you'll get tired of me. Seeing me all the time." She looked at their stop, "we're eating here? This is where Alec wanted to take me."

"What? Alec who?" Vito looked annoyed as he parked.

"He asked me out to lunch...before I told him I was engaged. He left me alone after that."

"That's good." He said curtly as they went inside.

They sat down and had their orders taken. "Let's talk about happier things," she started, "when do we get married?"

Vito's finally smiled, "I was thinking the third week next month. Honeymoon at Niagara Falls. I've already made a couple phone calls. My partners are ok with us taking a week. I figured you could move in with me until then. Afterwards, we can look for a house."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. He was so excited it was getting contagious. Yeah, she made the right decision.

"What are you smiling at?" He looked bemused.

"I'm smiling at you. You've accomplished a lot in a few hours. Did you find any time for work?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah, maybe a hour or so...it's my first day. They were giving me a break. Especially when they found out I was newly engaged. Maybe they took pity on me," he said with a grin.

"Well I have to be getting back, finish out my two week sentence."

Instead of dropping her off, Vito surprised her by walking in with her. "I want to meet this group."

She fretted, "you don't have to do this, I'll be fine." She was worried he'd lose his temper but he started by shaking hands with her boss. "Hey, Thatcher, nice to see you again. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take this girl off your hands."

"Vito, I haven't seen you in years. So you're the one who stole our Freddie's heart."

"Oh I don't think it was stolen," he turned to her, "I hope it was given willingly."

She nodded and smiled, relieved this was going better than she thought.

"You had a rough time over there, did you?" Mr Thatcher continued.

Vito looked back at him, "Yeah...yeah, a lot of good men didn't make it back. I just made it back last week."

"And already you've popped the question." He seemed to ask what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah, well...we stayed in touch. I saw her on my last leave. We went out a few times, and boom I was in love," he said as he looked back at her. "I didn't want her to get away."

"Well that's fine...fine. You seem more settled down now. She's just what you needed."

He looked her in the eyes. "Yes, she is."

Freddie wanted to go to him but knew it wouldn't be appropriate for the office. She noticed Alec had slipped into the corner of the room and was listening.

"Hi Vito," he finally spoke.

"Alec," Vito turned around as if he was expecting it. "I figured it was you."

"You figured what was me?," not realizing she had told Vito about him.

"Nothing," Vito tried to play it off. "How have you been?"

"Good, how's you and your family. They still taking care of you?"

Vito paused after the insult, "I don't work with them anymore. I've partnered with Stanley and Cox. Couple of good guys. You married or still alone."

"I'm surprised, they're pretty respectable too. "No, I'm still playing the field. I haven't found the one," he said looking squarely at Freddie, "some of us aren't that lucky."

Vito reached back for her hand, "no you're not." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be by to pick you up later," as he glared at Alec on his way out.

Freddie sat back down at her desk and focused on her work the rest of the day. "I guess I should have guessed they'd know each other," she thought to herself. They practiced in the same town years ago.

Vito picked her up, but they were both too tired to worry about dinner and stopped at a nearby diner before he took her home. Freddie was exhausted. It was an emotional day for her.

"When do you want to move your stuff over?" inquired Vito. He suddenly didn't seem tired at all.

"Over the weekend, I'm too tired now. I'm going to bed."

Vito looked disappointed, but he didn't want to push. "Ok...I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow."

She took his hand. "Come on...hold me while I fall asleep."

"Alright." He didn't protest as he lay down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm getting used to this," she muttered as she started dozing off.


	10. Chapter10

Vito slipped out after Freddie fell asleep and stopped to have a drink on the way home. The bar was bit of a hangout for lawyers and such. Alec was there, as he thought he would be. He sidled up to the bar and ordered a beer. Alec spotted him and looked to be already a few drinks ahead.

"Hey, it's Vito," he called out and stood up, as the rest in his group turned to look.

"Hey congratulations, come on over, have a drink."

Vito eyed him skeptically. They were always silent adversaries. Before the war, Alec was always jealous of his success due to his family connections and rarely passed up an opportunity to throw in a little dig about it. He was sure him coming back home and taking Freddie from him (as he saw it), burned him too.

"I'm just here for a quick beer," Vito tipped his glass in his direction and nodded.

Alec walked over with a smile on his face but daggers in his eyes as though he was ready for a fight. Vito turned in his chair, ready to defend himself.

"Taking over George's widow," he smirked, as he finished his drink. "What a great partner."

Vito's blood started to boil and his jaw clinched as Alec continued.

"She's a beautiful woman. Who knew she'd go for a second rate hack who relies on his family connections."

Vito lunged at him with a left cross on his jaw, sending him crashing into an empty table.

"Jealous Alec?" Vito hissed, "Mad she didn't want you?"

Alec recollected himself and rushed Vito, tackling him into the bar, fists flying. As the crowd moved to pull them apart, Vito landed one more straight right, causing blood to stream out Alec's nose.

Vito found himself being shoved towards the door and he took it. He left actually feeling pretty pleased with himself. He'd wanted to that for a long time, doing it over Freddie just made it all the more enjoyable. He chuckled as he dabbed at a bit of blood over his eye on his way back to the car.

The next morning, Freddie saw his face and exclaimed, "What happened?!"

Vito grinned sheepishly, "Not a big deal. I just got into a little scuffle on the way home."

His good humor disappeared however when he came back to pick her up for lunch. He could tell she found out what happened and was furious. "I can't believe you got into a fight with Alec. Vito this jealousy has got to stop."

Vito anxiously rushed to explain. "I'm sorry Freddie but he started it. You know he was jealous. I was just defending myself. Please don't be mad at me"

She looked into his big brown expressive eyes and he was instantly forgiven. She knew Alec probably started it but she still wanted to reign Vito in a little bit. His passion, especially where she was concerned, could get the better of him. After lunch he was back to behaving like a lamb. Just the thought of upsetting her and, god forbid losing her, got her point across.

"I love you Vito Alessandro," she said as she kissed him goodbye. "Now go back to work. This evening we can start moving my things over. I have to keep my eye on you. You obviously can't be trusted," she finished with a smile.

Vito's grin returned."Okay, okay. Whatever you say, you're the boss."

The next two weeks went by quickly. She finished out her notice without any further incident, and said her goodbyes. They gradually moved all her stuff over to Vito's apartment. And, as Vito mentioned more than once, may as well have gone ahead and gotten married, because they were already living like newlyweds. Cooking dinner together, going over their plans for the future, endlessly making love.

Vito did his best to make Freddie feel she was still being courted by leaving little gifts and love notes for her to find. Their courtship might be short but he wanted her to feel every bit of it.


End file.
